


I'm not going anywhere

by AngelFlower23



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 21:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13819572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFlower23/pseuds/AngelFlower23
Summary: Yang and Blake have the talk and seal the promise with a kiss.





	I'm not going anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that has been on my mind a lot and thought I should write it and see if it helps me deal with waiting for this very moment to happen is short but is what I wanted to do short and sweet.

Blake was looking at Yang who was standing in the Balcony. She approched her slowly. “Yang” she whispered. Yang turned around and looked at Blake her metal arm shining with the moonlight. Blake smiled softly but Yang was still not that convinced “you left, you left and you didn't even bothered to check on me, you left me Blake, after what I did for you” she motions her metal arm for emphasis.  
“yes I left,but I left to protect you , Adam was going to kill all of you I couldn't ... I couldn't bare the thought of loosing you Yang any of you especially you.” 

Yang looked at Blake and breathed in, she thought at least Blake came back unlike her mother who ran again afraid and Blake was here talking to her giving her valid reasons why she left in the first place.

“Okay Blake but this is not easy for me, you need to understand I've been abandon so... many... times...” she said it tearfully . “ I just can't take anymore!” Yang starts crying harder and Blake goes and hugs her. “Sshh is okay I'm here and I'm not going anywhere” They stayed like that for five minutes and then they separated from each other but Blake touched Yangs metal arm and gasped. “it's okay it's not the real deal but it does its job and I don't blame you for this Blake , I just hated that you left me that hurt more than having my arm cut off”. Blake touched her metal arm completely. “ It's okay Yang like I said I'm not going anywhere and I'll be staying by your side for now and forever” Yang smiled and hugged Blake and as the moon set behind them they shared a kiss in a promise of always staying together.


End file.
